


Soulmates

by AnzaRavensteele



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Comfort, Competition, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Male Friendship, not a full reproduction of the reality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnzaRavensteele/pseuds/AnzaRavensteele
Summary: Yuzuru moves to Toronto and is anxious about the foreign things there and that Javi might become a rival.He is surprised when the Spaniard refuses to let them become rivals.





	1. Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. My second work.  
> English is still not my first language.
> 
> I promise this won’t get angsty like Jealousy. I just want to write about the developing relationship between Javi and Yuzu and how they go through thick and thin together and end up with maybe more then they expected.
> 
> Yes I really needed to write something else to get my creativity working for Jealousy again. ^^  
> I will try to update both equally.
> 
> I won’t stick to everything that happened, it is still fiction, but I will write about some competitions and stuff that really happened.
> 
> So please enjoy. :)

Yuzuru was nervous. He had met with Coach Orser the day before accompanied by his mother. They had talked about his goals and how to reach them. It had frustrated Yuzu that he was stuck with basic classes and stroking exercises. He wanted to improve his quads. But his mother had told him to trust the people at the cricket club. 

 

Now he was standing in front of the club, ready for his first training. He breathed in deeply and entered the building. He walked to the locker room and greeted everyone he saw on his way, with a smile and a bow. He was shy to speak English, because he wasn’t good at it. He feared that it would make him lonely here. He was early and took his time changing in his training gear. He put on his skating boots and tied them neatly.  
He then went to the rink. Brian greeted him there. „Yuzu welcome. Go on Test the ice a bit. But no jumps please.“ He said in a friendly tone. Yuzuru nodded. He didn’t get all Brian said, because he talked to fast in his excitement. He stepped on the ice and proceeded to warm up. He casually skated and then out of nowhere threw a triple axel. 

 

Brian gasped. „Yuzu! No jumping!“ He said serious. The Japanese looked terrible confused and upset that he apparently made a mistake and wasn’t even there for 10 minutes. Javier chuckled beside Brian. He sipped the rest of his coffee and stepped on the ice. He approached the young Japanese. „Hey kid. Welcome to the family.“ He greeted and hugged the younger. Yuzuru froze in his arms and looked surprised at Javi. The Spaniard just smiled down on him. He broke the hug and ruffled the youngers hair. „Don’t be upset. He wanted you to do no jumps.“ Javier carefully pronounced the words and spoke slowly. He saw the concentration as Yuzuru tried to decipher his words and then nodded. He smiled and bowed to Brian with an apology. Brian just waved it off. Javier skated next to Yuzuru. He wondered why he glanced from time to time at him with surprise. „What is it?“ Javier then asked curious. Yuzuru looked embarrassed as he got caught glancing. „N..Nothing I just….“ He huffed and furrowed his brows as his lack of words. That was what he hated about English. He never could express himself.

 

„Don’t push yourself. It will get better.“ Javi said reassuring. He knew very well how it felt to be forced to speak in a language that wasn’t yours. He smiled sheepishly. „Bet I am faster for 2 rounds.“ He said challenging. Yuzu lit up with that and they raced each other around the rink. Yuzu had won, but was gasping violently. Javier had forgotten, the asthma. He curled an arm around the youngers shoulder. „Sorry. You alright.“ Yuzuru catches his breath and nodded. He smiled at Javi. „I won.“ Javier laughed. „Sure you did.“

 

Brian called them over. He was grateful that Javi seemed to take Yuzuru under his wing. „Javi I would appreciate it when you don’t kill our newest member to the family. Tracy came in and a few other skaters as well. Brian smiled warmly at Yuzuru. „So here is our present. Welcome to the family Yuzu.“ He said and presented him with a Japanese flag. Javier smiled brightly and turned Yuzuru around. „See the flags? Every skater gets one representing his country.“ He explained as two skater where hanging Yuzuru’s flag up. Yuzu smiled with teary eyes. He bowed and thanked them.  
Javi pulled him into a hug. „Aww. You’re so adorable, Yusu.“ 

 

Yuzuru laughed softly. „It is Yuzu.“ He told him. Javier looked dumbfounded at him. „Oh. Sorry. I will try.“ Yuzuru nodded. „Thank you Ha…Jabieru…Ja…“ He huffed frustrated. Javier smiled fondly. „Call me Javi. Should be easier.“ He suggested . „Okay….Habi…Jabi….Javi!“ He smiled brightly as he finally got it right. 

 

They proceeded with their training. Javier helped Yuzu understand what he was told to do from time to time. It really was a miracle to everyone how Yuzu seemed to understand Javier’s accent way better. But they seem to be able to communicated through more than just words.  
Yuzuru was happy as he was picked up by his mother. She was relieved that he had a good day. Yuzuru couldn’t stop telling her about Javi. She just smiled amused.  
Yuzuru was already in bed and now he wasn’t so afraid of Toronto any more. Or the foreign things here. He was excited for training tomorrow.


	2. You are not alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the next one. I will try to get the chapters longer.
> 
> Enjoy. :D

Yuzuru went to practice. He first had stroking class and then a pause and afterward he had dance class. He packed his books to study while he had the break. He hadn’t realized before, but it would be straining to have to fly every now and then back to Japan to attend to classes and write his exams. His teacher were supporting and gave him all the material he needed and he tried to study on his own for now.

 

He changed and was greeted with Tracy and Javier who came in. „Morning.“ Tracy sighed. „Javi hurry up and change.“ She said. Yuzuru bowed his head and smiled at Javi. „So Yuzuru are you doing good?“ Yuzuru nodded. „Yes I have English lesson tomorraw….tomor…“ He huffed and Tracy smiled softly. „Tomorrow.“ She provided and Yuzu spoke the word carefully. She nodded as he got it right and he beamed. „Good. Then on the ice and warm up.“ She said and he did as she asked.

 

Javi joined him on the ice. He and Tracy showed him the stroking patterns and they found out what an incredible quick learner the young Japanese was. Yuzuru was at the front and Javi was behind him. They skated in sync. It surprised Tracy that Yuzu and Javi immediately clicked and found the same rhythm. 

 

After the class ended Yuzuru changed and got to the lounge to study. Javier joined him there. „Is here free?“ Yuzu looked up and nodded then. He pushed his books a bit to the side to make room for the Spaniards meal.  
Javi leaned over and looked at the books. The only thing he recognized was the mathematics book. „You study?“ Yuzu nodded. „I have final exams soon.“ It didn’t occur to Javi that Yuzu still went to school. „Wait then you study on your own and you have to fly back home to take the exams? Why not online school?“ Yuzu needed a moment to get what Javi said. „Because is just this short time. I can manage.“ He told him as he quickly made the mathematical tasks. 

 

Javier saw with worry after two weeks how the Japanese seemed to get tired and frustrated. He lacked a bit of his happy appearance and Javi found him always studying when there was free time. He approached his young rink mate. „Yuzu? You should take a break you know.“ He saw that an English book had joined the other books. Right he took English classes. Yuzu shook his head. „I have to get that ready until the end of the week.“ He replied. Javi sighed.

 

In the third week Yuzu finally had jump class with Javier as well. It was amazing how that seemed to lift Yuzuru up. But two days later that was gone. Yuzuru fell on every jump. Even his beloved triple axel failed him. Brian sighed and tried to get Yuzu off the jumps. Javi looked worried to Yuzuru and skated over as he again crashed down on the ice. He hold his hand to lift him up. Frustrated Yuzuru let himself helped up by the Spaniard. „Yuzu you are not alone here. We all are there to help you. You just have to let us. When something doesn’t go right ask Brian or Tracy or me or someone else. We see you from the outside. We can tell you what might be the cause.“ Yuzuru lowered his head in shame. Javi hugged him close. „I know. It is a little much everything right now hm?“ He felt Yuzuru nodding against his chest. „It is alright. Sometimes we have a bad practice and sometimes we soar high. That is normal. Yuzuru we are all human.“ He skated with Yuzuru over to Brian. He gently patted the youngers shoulder. „How about you go to Tracy. She said she have an idea to strengthen your stamina.“ He said and Yuzuru nodded. 

 

Javi winced as he saw the Japanese topple over. It was like torture but an efficient method to strengthen Yuzuru’s stamina despise his difficulties with his asthma. He had to wear a mask while training and he needed to finish the exercises and reach the side of the rink before he was allowed to rip the mask off. It was painful to watch as Yuzu coughed violently and tried to catch his breath. Tracy observed him and they slowly lengthen the exercises. When it didn’t work out yet they changed back. 

 

Such a situation was the first time for Javi to witness an asthma attack. Yuzuru bend over and removed the mask while in the middle of the exercise. His hand was pressed on his chest and he gasped desperately. Tracy immediately skated over to him and gave him the inhaler. He took a few puffs. The gasping stopped but he wheezed a bit. Tracy took him off the ice and his mother picked him up. 

 

Yuzu just returned next week. He was surprised that some skaters, under them Javi, had made a course, to learn how to help someone when this person had an asthma attack. He looked at them embarrassed and bowed and thanked them.  
„But why…“ Javi hugged him. „Because we care about you. And we want you to be healthy. It is way better that there are more than just Tracy and Brian who know what to do.“ He explained. Yuzuru sniffled as he couldn’t stop the tears. 

 

„As I said. You are not alone.“ Yuzuru nodded and burried his face in Javier’s chest. It was weird how normal and good it felt, the touches of the Spaniard. He was so glad that Javi was friendly with him. He really was afraid that Javi would think of him as an intruder or someone who just wants to steal from him.


	3. Progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am melting. It is so fucking hot where I live.
> 
> Anyway I made to get that chapter done. Enjoy.  
> :)

It was hard for Yuzuru to adjust to everything. He found himself realizing that everything seemed easy, while the Spaniard was around. He had cracked Yuzu out of his shell. But so far he was the only person Yuzu spoke freely to. But he never started a conversation by himself, but Javi didn’t mind that.

 

The improvement of his stamina worked better and better. Yuzuru was full of joy that he know could train for 3 hours without any problem. From time to time he needed to take breaks in this 3 hours. He came more in contact with other skaters, because Javi practically forced him to do that. The older had told him serious how important it was that he had a variety of social interaction.

 

The time came that they needed to work on their programs. Javi and Yuzu both went to David to chose their music. This was the first time that they get to know their differences. Javi was easygoing. He chose a music he liked and did whatever choreography came to David’s mind. He of course interpreted it but he never changed it much. 

 

The Japanese instead had a very clear picture of what he wanted and what it should look like. Javi was surprised that Yuzu butted heads with David pretty much every time. Yuzu had carefully chosen the music and David provided a beautiful choreography. But Yuzu tried to argue with parts of it. He sometimes found a different jump would fit better. Often Brian and Javi had to intervene. This was the first times Javi heard Japanese cursing. Yuzu had made progress with his English, but he still couldn’t say everything he wanted. So he fell back in his mother tongue. Javier had to say he found it adorable when the Japanese was cursing in this beautiful language. How he would puff his cheeks in annoyance. 

 

It was a miracle for everyone how they managed to get three programs that they both liked. It was magical as Yuzu made his first run through in the finished costume. Javi was bewitched. He just couldn’t tear his eyes of the young man. He was so graceful and he’ll how was that flexibility even possible? Yuzuru was like a different person once he stepped on the ice to perform.

 

As the first competition drew closer Yuzu became more and more focused. Javi was a bit concerned by that. The Japanese tended to overtrain himself, especially when he couldn’t get his jumps or run through right. This was the first time Javi invited Yuzu out. He asked if they wanted to grab something to drink at the coffee shop down the street. „But I don’t drink coffee Javi. And need to train.“ Javi sighed and poked the furrow between Yuzuru’s brows. „No you need to relax a bit. And come on you can’t let me drink alone. That would be sad. Everyone will pity me.“ He said in faux sadness. Yuzu smiled cheeky at that. „And there is tea. And I would invite you.“ He finally won him over. They changed and went out. 

 

Yuzuru studied the menu as they had sat down in a corner at a window. The Japanese face lit up as he found Matcha tea. He stopped. „What is Ratt….last…e?“ He asked confused why they hadn’t had just Matcha tea. Javi smiled. „It is with milk.“ Yuzu thought about that and then just tried it. They both got their drinks and Yuzu found himself enjoying the time. 

 

It became part of their routine, hanging out with one another. Brian and Tracy supporter them. For them it was amazing how the two pushed each other further but also grounded each other. Yuzuru influenced Javier in being less lazy and more serious and Javier got Yuzu Tor leave and not be so over focused. They fitted incredibly good together.

 

The first competition arrived and Yuzu was nervous like hell. To Brian’s surprise Javi went against his advice to just concentric himself and went to Yuzu to calm him. Brian didn’t say anything against it as he saw his boys skate. They both had an amazingly good short. Javi had a fall but managed to secure the 4th place. Yuzu sat above him on the 3rd place. 

 

The free was even more amazing. Yuzu skated first and just fell on one jump but got the second place. He eagerly watched Javier skate last. The Spaniard managed to get the 3rd place. Javi came to the backstage room with. „Yuzu!“ The Japanese turned and beamed. „Javiii!“ He screeched and Javier jumped to the younger on the couch and hugging him close. He laughed and patted Yuzuru as he had hit his head on the wall.  
They glanced at each other as they stood on the podium. After that Yuzuru smiled at him. „Next time we stand Next to each other.“ He said serious. Javi laughed and ruffled Yuzuru’s hair.. „Of course. Silver will suit you.“ The younger pouted. „No gold is mine.“ He whined. Then he looked thoughtfully at the Spaniard. „But I guess when it is Javi than it would be alright.“ He declared.

 

Brian invited them to a celebration dinner. They looked fondly at Yuzuru who finally was warming up to them and smiled brightly. A smile Javi found to love because it made Yuzuru’s eyes almost disappearing.


	4. Developing relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one.
> 
> Enjoy. :)

The next competition they managed to get on the podium beside each other. Yuzuru hugged Javier tight with joy. They smiled brightly. More and more the people started to notice how close they were and that there was no hard rivalry.   
Javier found himself pestered by the journalists about Yuzuru more frequently. At their third competition as rink mates Javier was amazed as Yuzuru’s fans now had also Spanish flags for him and „Go Javi“ banners. 

 

Yuzuru grinned. „Aww look. They like you too.“ The younger beamed. Javier had to agree it felt good to have suddenly so much support. This competition turned out to be one of the most close ones they had.  
Javi managed to win the short over Yuzuru but the Japanese was eager to get the gold and surpass Javi. Brian eyed them and hoped that they wouldn’t suddenly become rivals. They didn‘t. 

 

Javi skated first and got a seasons best. He stared at Yuzuru who was the last to skate. He was unbelievable good and Javi feared he might lose the gold.   
Brian, Javi and Yuzu couldn’t believe their eyes as they stared at Yuzuru’s points. He won over Javi by just a point difference of 0.5 points.   
On the podium Yuzuru beamed but he wished that Javi could have a gold medal as well. Javi wasn’t angry he was happy to stand on the podium and knowing he did so well. It didn’t felt like defeat.  
Yuzu was fearing that the Spaniard might be angry and avoided him. 

 

It took some time for Javi to get Yuzuru alone. „What is wrong? Are you avoiding me? Have I done something wrong?“ A really concerned Javi asked. It hurts him when Yuzu isn’t close to him. A circumstance he isn’t sure what to feel about. For now it is just a fact for him.

Yuzuru looked at him with big puppy eyes almost as if he was frightened. „No. Just lot of press and so….“ Javier raised an eyebrow. „Yuzu….come on you can talk to me.“ The younger lowered his head and was that a tremble. „Habi….angry?“ Javier almost didn’t catch the words. His eyes widened. „What?! No! Why should I?“ He heard Yuzu sniffle and then sighed. He hugged the younger close.   
„I wanted to give you space….I….you should have won.“ Javi laughed. „Nonsense Yuzu. You defeated me fair and I am not mad. There is no reason to be mad. I am happy for you and happy for me doing so good.“ Soothingly he rubbed Yuzuru’s back.

 

As they returned to Toronto it was just 3 days later that Yuzu had to leave for Japan to write his exams. Everyone wished him luck.   
It was in the middle of his training that Javi received the message from Yuzu that he graduated with very good marks. He immediately skated over to Brian to share that information. Brian smiled. „Never doubted that. He studied like crazy.“ Javi was in a good mood for the rest of the day. It still surprised everyone how the mood of one of the two influenced the other as well.

 

Yuzuru couldn’t wait to be back and be around Javier. He stepped in the cricket club and as soon as he saw the Spaniard he smiled. „Javiii!“ He cried out and was running towards the older one. Javi turned around and beamed. He opened his arms and closed them around Yuzuru as soon as the Japanese collided with him. 

Tracy looked fondly at them. It was as if they where whole again. Suddenly they both looked way more relaxed. Brian stood beside her and smiled. „Every time amazing. I guess no one will ever understand their relationship.“ Tracy laughed at that remark. „Probably Not But I am happy that they have found each other.“

 

Each day the two seemed to grow closer. After practice it rained and Javi knew Yuzu would have to walk at least 10 minutes from his bus stop. He just lived a few meters away from his stop. „You want to come to my place? You would be soaking wet until you arrive at your home. You would catch a cold.“ Yuzu thought about it. „Okay. I text my mom. But I don’t have change clothes.“ Javi smiled. „I can borrow you.“ He suggested. Yuzu texted his mom and she agreed and wished them fun.   
Yuzuru loved how his mother adored Javi and his relationship with him. 

 

It was the first time that Yuzu was at Javier’s apartment. Yuzu left his shoes at the entrance and stepped in. Somehow it suited Javier. Yuzu walked over to the sofa. „The bathroom is just beside the bedroom. Take something to change out off my closet.“ Javi said as he walked to the kitchen to make them some tea.

Yuzu did as he was told. It was strange to go on Javi‘s closet. A bright yellow and red shirt catches his eye. He unfolded it and smiled as he saw the „España“ print on hit. He immediately fell in love with the shirt. He searched some pants and then went to the bathroom. He took one of the towels to dry himself and then changed.   
Javi smiled as he saw the shirt. He took Yuzuru’s wet clothes and went to put them in his drier. His clothes joined Yuzuru’s and he changed in to something comfortable. Yuzu sat on his couch and he got to the kitchen to get the tea.

 

Yuzuru screamed surprised as something fluffy hopped on him. Javi laughed. „That is Effie.“ Yuzuru smiled and carefully petted her head. „Hey Effie. Nice to meet you.“ He said and she purred and curled herself on his lap. They drank the tea and enjoyed each other’s company. 

Javier suggested he cook them something. He decided to play it save with simple pasta and a tomato sauce. Yuzu insisted on helping him. Javi found out that Yuzu was a terrible cook. He nearly managed to burn the water. Pouting Yuzu said at the table and watched Javi. 

They ate and Yuzu beamed. „Ahh. That tastes so good. Javi is wonderful cook.“ He said excited. Yuzuru declared that He wash the dishes. He assured Javi that he was able to do that without breaking something.

 

After that they settled back on the couch and played some video games. Yuzuru yawned and Javi looked at his clock. „Guess we should sleep.“ Yuzuru nodded. Outside the rain had become heavier and it soon became a thunderstorm. While Yuzu was in the bathroom Javi got the couch ready for Yuzu to sleep at. 

They wished each other a good night. Javi fell asleep fast. Yuzu instead couldn’t sleep. He hated thunderstorms. Effie came to him as if she sensed his discomfort. He smiled and hugged her close with a little Yelp at a loud thunderstruck.   
After 3 hours like this Yuzu went to Javi‘s room. He had debated a lot if he should wake the older up. He didn’t want Javi to see that weak side of him but it was Javi so he was kind of okay with that. 

He found the Spaniard sleeping like a stone. Yuzuru had brought his blanket and pillow. Carefully he put both down on the bed. He decided that he just could get beside Javier without disturbing his sleep. He saw Effie who had followed him. She jumped on the bed and curled up at the end of the bed. 

A scream escaped his lips at the next thunder. That startled the Spaniard awake. He blinked groggy. „Yuzu?“ „So….sorry…I….“ He stammered. Javi just smiled and petted the bed beside him. Yuzu climbed in the bed and laid down. Javier hugged him and pulled him close. „You could have said something Yuzu. You don’t have to act always strong and brave.“ Yuzuru sighed and nodded. „Sorry.“ „Sleep. Alma gemela.“ Yuzuru blinked. „What?“ Javi smiled. „Just sleep.“ Yuzu sighed but fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alma gemela is Spanish for soulmate. ;)


	5. What we are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise. I‘ve got the next one finished.
> 
> So I changed the tags a bit to make clearer that it is not a reproduction of the reality. I will use things that happened, but I may change details or even chronological order to fit it with the story. :)
> 
> Enjoy.

Javier woke up with Yuzuru still in his arms. He smiled down on the sleeping Japanese. One hand moved to brush Yuzuru’s bangs out of his eyes. What was it that he felt towards his young rink mate? He wanted him happy because it made him happy. He wanted to protect him, because he was the most precious thing to him.

 

How was it possible that he just felt whole with him around him, like he finally had found a piece that he hadn’t know was missing. And now he never wanted to lose that piece. It occurred to him that they effected each other strongly. The more they got to know each other the stronger he could sense Yuzuru’s mood and he strangely felt the same with him. He was curious if just he felt like that or if the younger had the same experience.

 

Effie came over to them and rubbed her head against Yuzuru’s shoulder. Yuzu opened his eyes and smiled at the cat. He petted her and then looked up at Javi. „Morning.“ A similar smile appeared on Javier’s lips. „Morning. Slept well?“ Yuzu nodded and stretched a bit.

They got up and eat breakfast. Javier searched for some training pants for Yuzu. The Japanese had insisted to wear the España shirt. Javier had grinned as the Japanese said that he loved that shirt. So Javi decided to grift it to him.

 

They left the apartment and went to the club. As they arrived Javier became disbelieving looks at him being early. There were more confused looks as everyone saw Yuzuru’s shirt. It was a strong contrast to his always black training gear, but he smiled more bright than 

 

Brian asked Javi about that as the Spaniard stood beside him to drink something. „Whatnot going on?“ Javi smiled just as bright as Yuzu did. „He slept over because of the rain yesterday.“ He simply explained. Brian nodded. He watched the two more closely. It was strange how they seemed to be so different but so alike at the same time. They always were drawn close to each other. What was fascinating was that when one of them moved the other did as well.   
Beside that they seemed always to know where the other was. Javi didn‘t look but as Yuzuru fell on a jump he turned immediately in the right direction and skated to the younger and helped him up.

 

Javi and Yuzu realized it themselves as well but they didn’t know what to With that. It was strange. They just knew each other for 6 months and they knew each other like no other than themselves could. Javi recalled what he had called Yuzu in the night at that thunderstorm. Was it maybe just that simple?

 

Yuzuru had overthought their relationship a lot and he went down to google all of that. He found pretty much about soulmates. Two persons who were two parts of one soul. Once found you would never want to let go. Acting and feeling as one. That described than pretty good. He remembered the lonely not whole feeling when he was in Japan and Javi was so far away. 

 

They had a day off and met at Javier’s apartment to play some video games. Yuzu payed close attention to Javier’s reactions to him and his own towards the Spaniard. Javi met his gaze. „What is it?“ Yuzuru sighed frustrated that he didn’t know how to describe it properly to Javi in English.  
„Kokoro no tomo.“ He said. Javi raised an eyebrow. Yuzu pulled out his phone and searched for a translation. He showed it to Javi and the Spaniard smiled at the word. Soulmate. 

 

He hugged Yuzuru. „I thought about it too. It might be possible.“ He said. He felt Yuzuru nodding against his chest. „But How? You think we really feel the same?“ Javier shrugged. „Maybe we aren’t at that point yet. Our relationship is still intensifying. But I think it is wonderful and I am glad that destiny brought us together.“ Was his soft answer. Yuzuru smiled and nodded.

 

The next week they found out that their assumption was right. Javier had something to discuss with Brian and was earlier. „So how are you and Yuzu doing? I am surprised you grow so fast together. Now you’re almost glued to each other.“ Brian said laughing. Javier smiled. „Yeah. I don’t know Brian. I think we might be soulmates. He thinks that as well.“ Brian looked at him thoughtfully. „Hm….maybe you’re right. It is extremely rare to find your soulmate but why not. They way you act it is very likely.“  
Javier went out to warm up. Brian and Tracy watched him. Suddenly Javier screamed as if in pain and toppled over. He kneeled on the ground and holder his foot as if in pain. There was no way that Javier could have injured himself while warming up. Brian and Tracy both skated over to Javier concerned. 

 

A few moments later Yuzu came in limping with the help of the receptionist. They all looked at Yuzu in disbelief. „Yuzu? What happened?“ Asked Brian. The Japanese huffed annoyed. „I slipped and missed one of the stairs and twisted my ankle.“ He said, the pain visible. Javi sighed and moved over to sit on the bench next to Yuzuru. He looked at Brian. „Guess we were right then.“ Both Tracy and Yuzu were confused. „Right about what?“ Asked Tracy.  
Brian sighed. „Right about them being soulmates.“ Tracy looked between all off them. „Well. That is so wonderful and horrible at the same time. How are they supposed to compete when they feel what the other feels not to mention injuries.“ Javi sighed. „Guess that won’t be such a problem. I just felt it as it happened. Now it doesn’t hurt anymore.“ He assured them.   
„Sorry.“ Yuzu said and Javier just smiled and curled an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. „Don’t worry. We will manage. And that is so cool.“ It was a fulfilling feeling to know what Yuzu was for him.


	6. Problems and solutions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really happy you all like that work.  
> Thanks for all the comments.
> 
> Now enjoy the next one. :)

Javi took Yuzu to a doctor to check his foot. It turned out to be sprained a bit but nothing worse. The doctor put a cooling cream on the foot and bandaged it. „Just rest it for a week and you should be fine Mr. Hanyu.“ Yuzuru nodded and thanked him. He called his mother to inform her. He also told her that they found out that Javi and he were soulmates. His mother was delighted at that. „What else should you be my boy. You grew so close so fast that it couldn’t be just normal affection. You want to stay over at Javier’s place? I could bring you clothes tomorrow.“ Yuzu smiled. His mother knew him so well. He looked at Javi. „Mom is asking if I want to stay the week with you….“ Javi smiled sheepishly. „And? Do you want to?“ He asked. Yuzu laughed. „Silly Javi. Of course.“ He thanked his mother and ended the call.

 

They returned to the cricket club. Javi proceeded with his training. Yuzuru sat on one of the benches. Tracy came over and brought a pillow with her to put under his foot. Yuzu could tell that she still was worried how their relationship would affect them as rivals and in competition. But Yuzuru thought it couldn’t be too worse. What should happen that could cause the other to lose his balance? Yuzuru couldn’t think of something. They managed before and they would do now. 

 

Javi was so overprotective and Yuzu found it adorable. The Spaniard refused to let Yuzu walk around to get things. He just was allowed to walk for using the bathroom or going to sleep. Otherwise he sat or laid on the couch foot pillowed up and most of the time Effie in his lap. After the week Yuzu had no problem walking and skating. To be save Brian forbid him to jump for two days.

 

They were at the next competition. Everyone seemed to notice how the two got even more close. Even during practice and warm ups they just separated while jumping or their run throughs. For Brian it was a natural sight but for all the others it was just strange. Of course it was, they were supposed to be rivals. 

 

Media and fans suspected them to be more than just friends. They couldn’t hide it for long. During his warm up Javi fell on his jump and crashing in the side of the rink. He winced in pain from the impact. He heard the audience gasping and someone else falling. Then he felt that it was Yuzuru. 

 

Yuzuru jumped as Javi has already launched in the air. He flinched as he felt the crash of the Spaniard. He lost balance and went down as well. They both met gazes as they stood up again. They saw Brian massaging his temple. Brian was clearly concerned to lose both his skaters because of that bond. Javi skated over to Yuzuru and apologized.   
Yuzuru just laughed and hugged Javi. They continued their practice. Yuzuru did another run through as Brian had asked. As he came to the end he felt the constricted feeling in his lungs. He stopped and bowed down a bit. Javier put his hand simultaneously at his chest and somehow seemed to not get enough air. He weakly skated over to the gasping Japanese. It was a horrifying feeling for Javier. By then Brian and the others had caught up what happened Andy Brian called the medics over.   
Javier felt helpless. He technically knew what to do but Yuzuru affected him too much. He couldn’t breath. As Yuzuru lost consciousness he went out with him, shocking every other skater, fans and the journalists who had filmed them. 

 

Brian panicked. He assured the medics that just Yuzu had asthma an needed treatment. „But he has the same symptoms.“ Argued one doctor. „No no. They are soulmates. He just feels what he feels.“ Brian managed to explain, completely forgetting that the journalists where right beside him. Brian drove with his boys in the hospital. Yuzuru got a breathing treatment and was put next to Javier in a room. 

 

Javier was already awake and feeling better. He looked at Yuzuru’s motionless Form But He knew the younger was alright. „That was…..scary.“ Javier said and Brian nodded sighing. „And highly dangerous for the both of you.“ Javier looked at his coach. „Yes. There must be something to control that. I didn’t thought we affect each other THAT strong.“ Brian nodded. „I have searched a doctor who has some experience with those bonds. When we’re back we’ll see if he can help.“

 

Javier jumped out of the bed and got to Yuzuru’s side as he stirred. Subconsciously Yuzuru reached for Javier‘s hand. „Hey champ. How do you feel?“ Javi asked. Yuzuru blinked to clear his vision. „Tired. I am sorry Javi. You’re frightened.“ It wasn’t a question. Yuzuru knew Javi was scared to the core. „It is alright Alma gemela. I am fine. And Brian found a doctor who may help us control that a bit.“ Yuzuru smiled at that nickname. He nodded. 

 

Yuzuru wasn’t allowed to skate because his lungs were to weak. He stood beside Brian watching Javi. He had a shaking short which reflected the scare that experience had given him. But his free was perfect. Yuzuru hugged Javi close in joy. Javi winning was for Yuzuru almost as if he had won.   
Brian had informed them that the press knew about the truth. So they weren’t surprised that the journalists caught them together for an interview. They answered thousands of questions. Brian needed to save them from the journalists.  
„Thanks coach. They didn’t wanted to let go.“ Said an annoyed Javi. Brian laughed. „You are the news now. Everyone is curious. How you found out? How you feel? Did something like that happen often. How you manage with your careers.“ Brian sighed. „It was so tiresome.“ Yuzu agreed.

 

Once back in Toronto they went with Brian to the doctor. He got blood samples and examined their bodies. He smiled as he found what he looked for. „There it is. You never noticed you shared the same birthmark?“ Surprised the two and Brian stared at their birthmarks. Right under their left collarbone right above their hearts were the mark in the shape that looked like a wing. They laughed at that. They had never realized it or payed any attention to it while changing. „Then the blood will show the same result. You will have the same blood group and share some markers in the blood.“ He explained. They told him what had happened. „Hm…you seem to have a really strong bond. It is important that you talk about your feelings with each other. Now your bodies do the talking by letting you experience it first hand. If you share it by yourself and get to know each other better you won’t feel every bit of the other. Of course you would always feel an accident. But. Not in that kind that you get same symptoms.“ They nodded. 

 

It was hard to always tell each other everything, but it worked. They spent more time talking and sharing bits of their life. It made them even more inseparable. For Yuzu it was good practice in speaking English, so in the end he got better at that as well.


	7. Growing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one. Hope you like it.
> 
> Enjoy :)

The advise from the doctor helped. It still felt weird to tell each other everything, but after a few months it became normal. The season went smoothly and they were happy. Yuzuru’s mother found it quite amusing how Yuzu basically lived with Javier and not her. He dropped by to get some clothes but the longest he stayed with her were three days in a row. 

 

First she was hurt but as she watched them during training he saw why. They were so close, like one. They needed each other like the air to breath. That explained why Yuzuru hadn’t felt good as they were in Japan for his exams.   
Now he was a student in an online course of an university. She was so proud of him. Javier fast became like a second son to her. „Amazing isn’t it?“ Brian asked beside her. She smiled. „I didn’t realize how that soulmate bond work. But now I see it.“

 

Yuzuru laid on the couch and huffed. It was incredible hot the past week. He just was in his underwear like Javi. Every move was too much. Javier brought him some iced tea. „Why can’t it be a bit cooler.“ He whined. Javi laughed. „In Spain it is quite normal like this.“ Javi snapped a photo of Yuzuru. „Don’t dare post that.“ Yuzuru glared at him. Javi grinned. „I just send it to Saya and Laura.“ He had a good relationship to his and Yuzuru’s sister. He send them the picture with a quick message. „That’s a champion. Melting on my couch. Guess my Spanish blood didn’t rub over at him from our bond“

 

He sat beside him. Fondly he looked at the birthmark. He leaned against Yuzuru and held up his phone. „Javi. What you doing?“ „Come on alma gemela. My instagram is exploding with questions about you and us and if it is true that we’re soulmates. Just one photo.“ He pleaded. Yuzuru sighed and looked up at the screen. He combed through his hair and then positioned himself. They smiled together. Their birthmarks visible.  
Javier wrote : „Rumors are true. We share a soul, a bond, a birthmark, blood group and our feelings. Couldn’t be happier even when we’re melting here in Toronto. Greetings from the best soulmate ever.“

 

Javi hadn’t expected his post to go viral so fast. His phone exploded with replies full of heart emojis. Johnny was all over them and posted that he couldn’t wait for the ice shows. They even got sometimes recognized when they were walking around in Toronto. 

They both were a bit anxious about their nationals. Brian and Tracy sighed. The boys looked as if they would never see each other again. „Come on boys. It is just a week.“ Brian said as they hugged for minutes and didn’t seem to let go of each other. Javier sighed and touched their foreheads together. He knew they both needed to go catch their flights. „I call you Yuzu.“ Yuzu nodded. Javi knew that Yuzu was especially anxious about facing the tons of media without him. 

 

They parted and went to their flights. As soon as Yuzuru stepped out of the plane he felt home but it felt colder and lonely without Javi at his side. Brian patted his shoulder as they started making their way with two securities to the waiting car. Yuzuru politely smiled at the cameras and fans.   
He arrived in his hotel and Javier called as soon as he got the message. „Javi you need to sleep.“ Javier laughed. „I will after our little chat. How you’re feeling?“ Yuzuru sighed. „Already tired and stressed. Japan is home and I love it but I hate that it is so much here.“ Javier laughed. „You manage. Guess it will be worse when you really win your Olympic gold next year.“ Yuzu smiled. „Yeah. Maybe. Sleep Well.“ They ended the call and Yuzu felt better.

 

Yuzuru knew Javi did good as he felt a wave of happiness wash over him. He smiled brightly and felt more relaxed. He managed to win too. He eagerly called Javi, despise the late hour in Japan. „Congratulation.“ They both said and laughed. They felt relieved that they managed to handle being apart. „So you visit family?“ Yuzu asked. Javi nodded and smiled through the video call. „Yes. You too right? Have fun and send my greetings to them.“ Yuzuru laughed. „I will. You too.“ 

 

Being with his family made them both happy. Yuzuru realized that his mother smiled more when being around his father and sister. He felt guilty for taking her away from them. He realized just now that he left her as well, while spending almost all his time at Javier’s apartment. He bit his lip and out of nowhere hugged his mother, startling the whole family. „I am sorry.“ He choked out. She was surprised but could think what Yuzuru meant. She returned the hug and smiled softly. „It is alright my boy. I understand. He is a part of you more than any of us could ever be.“ 

 

Yuzu laid in his bed as Javier called. He sighed. Of course Javier felt his stress. He answered the video. „Yuzu? What is wrong?“ Javier asked softly. They Spaniard could see the tears threatening to fall in the Japanese eyes. „Javi….I feel guilty. I took my mother away from them and then I wasn’t there for her. I…..she said she understands but….“ Javier sighed and he couldn’t deny that he had thought about that as well. 

 

He looked at Yuzuru with a serious expression. „Yuzu…..do you need her?“ Yuzuru looked up and blinked confused. „I….for managing yes?“ Javier smiled. „Well me and Brian could help you with that.“ Yuzuru stared at Javi as he catches was Javi was suggesting. „You wouldn’t be annoyed to have me always around?“ Javier laughed at that. „God Yuzu. Of course not. We are one. I would want you always around me.“ Yuzu was silent a while, thinking that over. „Alright. I will bring it up to my family.“ Javier nodded. He really didn’t mind. Yuzuru practically lived with him for the past months and he had loved it.


	8. Moving in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is so short but I wanted the next part to be one separate chapter.
> 
> Hope you still like this story?
> 
> Enjoy. :)

Yuzuru was nervous as he walked towards the kitchen. He smiled as he saw his mother preparing breakfast and happily chatting with his father and sister. He stood in the door and tried to calm himself. Absentmindedly he put his hand on his birthmark, it always makes him feel connected to Javi when they were apart. „Morning Yuzu.“ Greeted his sister and he smiled. He could tell from the looks of his family that they knew there was something bothering him. 

 

„Can we talk?“ He asked serious. His mother stopped what she was doing and looked at him. „Yuzu? What is wrong?“ He took a steadying breath. „I talked with Javi and we came to a decision.“ His mother sat down. „I will move in with him. There is no need to part our family anymore.“ He bowed down. „I want you to be happy again.“ 

 

They stared at him. Suddenly his mother pulled hm in her arms. „Oh my boy. Don’t you ever think I wasn’t happy with you. You make me proud every single day. But if this what you want I won’t stop you.“ Yuzuru nodded and buried his face in her hair. His sister and father joined the hug. „You can always call us. If you feel lonely we will come.“ His father said firmly. „You are part of this family, without you we will never be fully happy. Don’t forget that.“ He added.

 

Yuzuru arrived in Toronto. He felt strange for traveling alone. He smiled brightly as he saw Brian and Javi waiting for him. He ran towards them and crashed in Javier’s arms. „I missed you.“ Yuzu breathed against Javier’s chest. „I missed you too alma gemela.“ Brian drove with them to Yuzuru’s apartment. He had arranged that it would be sold. They helped Yuzuru pack his things. The stuff of his mother would be sent to Japan.   
Yuzuru sighed and took one last look at the apartment he had called home. They drove to Javier’s place and carried the things inside. 

 

„Thank you for helping Brian.“ Yuzuru said with a bow and then a hug. Brian laughed. „But Of course. Your mother sent me your stuff for managing. I and Javi will keep an eye on you and your contracts. Yuzuru nodded. „I will try to learn.“ He assured them. Brian bid them goodbye and Yuzu started unpacking the most necessary things. Javi busied himself with making room for Yuzuru’s stuff in his closet. He smiled as he saw Yuzuru getting his medals out. „I made room for you.“ „Thanks.“ Yuzuru abandoned his medals and went to get his clothes in the closet.

 

Javier sorted the medals at chronological order and placed them at the cupboard next to his own medals. He went in the kitchen to make them dinner. Yuzuru moved his stuff a bit around so that they had room. Then he got his Pooh out and put him at the couch.   
Effie came and sniffed at the plushie and then laid beside Pooh. Yuzuru smiled and petted her. Then he joined Javi in the kitchen. He looked over Javier’s shoulder. „What do you cook?“ He asked curious. „Tortilla.“ Javi answered simple and Yuzuru hummed. He put plates and forks at the table and poured them some drinks. Javier served the tortillas and they sat down.

 

After they finished eating Yuzuru washed the dishes, while Javier took a shower and got ready for bed. Yuzuru went to shower and joined Javi in bed. He laid there and stared at the ceiling. „Can’t sleep?“ Asked Javi. Yuzuru giggled. „No….I know it isn’t different, but it feels different now that it is kind of our apartment and not just yours.“ Javi laughed. „You get used to it.“ Yuzuru needed some time but he fell asleep.

 

They went to the club. Brian looked pleased at the grumpy Javi. „Ah. I see the advantage for me that you now live with Yuzu.“ Javi glared at him and sipped his coffee. Yuzuru smiled at them and went to the locker room to change. Javi joined him soon after that on the ice. They warmed up and raced each other.

 

They got to Brian. „So Javi you sure you want to stay behind while we’re at the cup of China? I know you can’t without each other.“ Javi sighed. „I don’t know yet. I would be taken down by Jetlags. My competition is just a week after.“ Yuzuru pouted. „Come on alma gemela. You want that I do good right? I will watch you with Tracy and cheer for you.“ Yuzuru sighed. „Fine. But we call before competition?“ He asked hopeful. Javier smiled brightly. „Of course.“

Javier called Yuzuru every day. „You are so amazing. You will do so good tomorrow in the free. And I love your costume.“ Yuzuru didn’t know why but he had a bad feeling as he stepped on the ice to warm up.   
Javier had joined Tracy and some other skaters at the club to watch Yuzuru. „Javi?“ Tracy asked as she saw the Spaniard’s furrowed brows. „I don’t know. Yuzu is nervous and I have a bad feeling.“ He said while his eyes were glued to Yuzuru. Somehow he suddenly regretted not to be with him there in person.


	9. Accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for Cup of China 2014
> 
> I tried to not get too descriptive. :/
> 
> Enjoy :)

Brian watched Yuzuru closely. He knew the Japanese well enough to see that he kind of was tense. He looked over to Kikuchi who just shrugged. Brian relaxed a bit as Yuzuru started and flowed over the ice.

 

Yuzuru couldn’t shake his bad feeling but he relaxed a bit through his routine. He skated backwards and turned around as he saw someone coming at him with panicked eyes. The other skater hold his hands out as to try to stop them from colliding or to keep both of them from harm. But they both were too fast to prevent the collision.

 

Yuzuru felt his head colliding with the others shoulder and the impact send them both to the ground. He crashed down stomach first. His chin and head hitting the ice. He couldn’t breath, everything seemed too loud but too quiet at the same time.

 

Javier’s eyes widened as he saw the crash the next time he was on the ground shaking and groaning in pain. Tracy hovered beside him and he could feel the gazes of the others. He forced himself to look back at the screen. His blood froze as he saw Yuzuru just laying on the ice. The camera zoomed in as Yuzu managed to roll on his back. They all gasped as they saw the blood trailing over Yuzuru’s forehead. Then they saw with horror the blood on Yuzuru’s chin trailing down his neck.

 

Javier trembled and shook with pain. It took so long for the medics to arrive. He could breath a bit easier as Yuzuru was standing again and skated over to Brian. He looked dazed and was clearly under shock. Yuzuru practically collapsed in the medics arms. Kikuchi and Brian went with him backstage and sat him there. A part of Javi was angry that the camera followed and filmed Yuzu in this vulnerable state as he was patched up. But he was glad that he could see what was happening and not just had to feel it.

 

Javier bursted in tears from the pain. He figured that Yuzuru didn’t feel the amount right now because of the shock and he was glad about it. He saw Yuzuru reaching for the birthmark and he copied that motion. They bandaged Yuzuru’s head and tested him of concussion.

 

Tracy sat helpless next to Javi and stroked his back. She hoped it would sooth Javier a bit. She couldn’t think about what Javi felt right now. He clearly felt Yuzuru’s pain and probably felt helpless because he couldn’t be there with his soulmate.

 

Javier froze as he saw Brian and Yuzuru talking at the side of the rink. No that couldn’t happening. Yuzu couldn’t really want to skate. He could die or ruin his career. „Breath Javi.“ Tracy whispered and he tried. It was painful to watch for the other, but even more painful for Javi as Yuzuru skated and fell on 5 jumps. Part of Javi wanted to scream at Brian and Yuzu for letting him skate but he was also proud that Yuzu had fought through. He cried with Yuzu as he collapsed on Brian and he had to drag the Japanese to the Kiss and Cry. He was glad as Brian said serious that Yuzu wouldn’t go to the media just straight to the medics. They all cried as they saw Yuzuru’s score and that he ended up with the silver medal.

 

Javier waited impatiently at the airport. He froze as he saw Brian and Kikuchi pushing the wheelchair in which Yuzuru sat. He burst in tears as he stormed at them and hugged Yuzuru close. „Yuzu….“ He whimpered. Yuzuru’s brought his arms around him. „Don’t you ever do that to me again.“ Yuzuru laughed. „Sorry.“ They went to Javier’s apartment. Brian sat sighing on the couch. He filled Javier in with Yuzuru’s injuries. „So he got stitches at his head and chin, but had no concussion. Otherwise he is just bruised and has a sprained ankle. Luckily nothing is broken.“ 

 

Javier sighed. „I make him rest. Don’t worry.“ Brian nodded as he hugged them both and left. Yuzuru cried as Javier sat beside him. „Shh. It is alright. These are just battle wounds. You did well. You will be alright.“ He knew Yuzu was scared and he probably wouldn’t feel keen at skating with others but when Javi thought about it, it was the best thing that Yuzu had skated and not withdrawn. Otherwise he might be to sacred to skate again, but know he would just be anxious and jumpy when someone would skate to close beside him.

 

He had to wake Yuzuru from nightmares every night but they grew less violent. Javier’s phone exploded with questions from friends and family and fans of their condition. He assured everyone that Yuzu was fine and they both just were shaken to the core but would heal in time. Yuzuru laid with his head in his lap at the couch. Effie slept on Yuzuru’s stomach and Pooh sat on the table providing tissues if they needed. 

 

Javier sighed. „Yuzu?“ „Hmh?“ „Would you be okay if I make and instagram account for us two? I really can’t sort through my own. It is all mixed with things about me and then us. Fans would have a place to ask questions about us and I won’t miss others.“ Yuzuru looked up at him sleepily. „Hm…okay? But we don’t have to post too many things or?“ Javi laughed. „Of course not. Just things you want to share.“ Yuzuru nodded and Javi created that account and posted a picture of both of them.

 

Then he wrote a text explaining that he want to keep him and Yuzu separated from just his personal account. He then assured everyone that Yuzu was healing well and they rest now.


	10. Olympics arriving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got the next chapter.
> 
> Sorry it is so short again. -.-
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy anyway. :)

Yuzuru recovered well and started training again. As Javier assumed he was jumpy, throwing himself against the wall, whenever someone comes too close. Javier stayed by his side trying to calm him with his presence. He felt Yuzu being angry but also scared. 

 

Brian scheduled a few training sessions for Yuzu alone or just with Javi. After a few weeks Yuzu was more okay with others on the ice. He was more at ease and just had a higher awareness of the others around him. Soon they were on the way to the Grand Prix final. 

 

Yuzu was nervous and the growing media attention didn’t help. „Put your earphones in and try to relax Yuzu.“ Brian said. They warmed up and Javi looked annoyed at the Japanese camera team who filmed Yuzu here. Brian sensed Yuzu to get unfocused. „Yuzu come here. We will do an exercise to make you focused.“ Yuzuru nodded as Brian instructed him to go a few steps away and stand on one leg. Brian tossed him a softball. Yuzuru catches it and tossed it back, while trying to hold his balance.

 

It had helped Yuzu skated an incredible short. Brian and he gasped as they looked at the score. He broke the world record and nearly got the 100 points. They both laughed and hugged each other. Yuzuru’s joy let Javi soar and he settled at the second place.   
Javier hugged Yuzu. „Well done champ. Now break the other records and go over the point barriers.“ It sounded joking but he really believed Yuzu could do that.

 

Just that he did in his free. He skated clean and broke the 200 and 300 point barriers. That gave everyone the sense that Yuzu really could fulfill his dream of the Olympic gold. Javi was sure that when Yuzu had such a good day no one would be able to reach him.

 

The preparation for the Olympics was hard for both of them. Their relationship was tested. Yuzuru’s over focused behavior and Javier’s still existing laziness collided quite often. „Yuzu come on. Let us have some fun. You can’t always train or learn. That isn’t healthy.“ Javi complained. For the past weeks their day was filled with just eating, training and Yuzu studying. Javier was angry that Yuzu barely did some stuff to help in the household and that they didn’t spend some freetime together.

 

„Javi I can’t! You know that. I need to win! Do you want to stop me or hold me back?“ Javi glared at him. „I am trying to protect you from yourself! Do never dare say I would hold you back. I am the last person that would want you to lose!“ He retorted. They never had a fight and now their arguing got to screaming. Brian saw that worried and stepped in. „Boys! Calm down. I know the tension is high but you should stop that before you say things you don’t mean. In my office now!“ 

 

Javi knew that Yuzu had a lot of expectations and pressure from his country and from himself. That was why he tried to relax him so he wouldn’t get hurt. He cursed the media to go crazy about him more and more. He also feared what would happen after Yuzu really won the Olympics. They sat before Brian, who sighed. „So now talk. Not scream.“ He said serious. Javi sighed. „Yuzu look. I know you have a lot of pressure but that is why you need to relax from time to time or you will break. I want you to reach your dream.“ Yuzu looked down guilty. 

 

„I know…it is just….hard.“ Javi smiled. „You are not alone.“ Yuzuru looked up and smiled a bit as he remembered the words Javi told him in his first week in Toronto. „Thank you. I am sorry. I didn’t mean to yell at you.“ Javier nodded and put an arm around Yuzuru’s shoulder.  
Brian smiled pleased. „Okay now go and have some fun off the ice. Next week the media will be here and you need to be focused but not too focused alright?“ Yuzuru nodded. „Yes. Sorry. I will try.“

 

So they went to the park and cooked dinner together. Yuzuru cleaned the kitchen and then they watched a movie. „I should have listen to you. You know me sometimes better than I myself do.“ Javier hugged him close. „Don’t worry.. You won’t lose me because you scream your frustration out. I know it is hard for you.“ They went to sleep.

 

The media was wild about Yuzuru, who bowed and smiled politely as the cameras followed his every move. They all we’re drained at the end of the day. Yuzuru let himself fall to the bench as training ended and the cameras were gone. At least the training went good for now. Brian assured him he would be ready for the Olympics and his dream.

 

Time rushed by and suddenly they found themselves on the flight to Sochi. Yuzuru was hyperactive with nervousness. They checked in their hotel, Javi and Yuzuru shared a room. Brian knew they would be more relaxed while being with each other. They met in the restaurant to go through their schedules. „So practice starts tomorrow afternoon. I managed to schedule you together for the practices. Both nodded and smiled happily. „Focus but also enjoy it. Especially you Yuzu. The feeling of your first Olympics will never come again.“


	11. Olympic dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished the chapter and I have an idea for the next already, but that will take some time to write.
> 
> A huge thank you for my beta reader.  
> *bows deep*  
> ありがとうございます
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy reading :)

Yuzuru walked through the buzzing crowds of other athletes, coaches and photographers. He felt their enthusiasm rubbing off on him, making him bounce with excitement. The first practice the day before had gone smoothly, with no falls and major errors and with his jumps under his complete control. Yuzuru loved the soft feeling of the ice and the way his blades carved deep lines in its solid surface.

 

Javier came close to him, breathing deeply to calm himself down. Yuzuru’s joy was contagious and, despite his trepidation for the coming competition, Javier couldn’t help but grin at him. For Yuzuru, his first Olympic experience was a kaleidoscope of colors, sounds, music and faces. There just seemed to be endless opportunities around every corner, so he was glad that Javier and Brian were there to guide him through this overwhelming experience.  
The athletes scheduled to the specific time slot withdrew to the locker rooms to change for the last official practice before the short the next day. Yuzuru was kind of relieved that he was neither the media’s nor the crowd’s favorite, as, not being in the spotlight, allowed him to fully concentrate his mind. “I will win the Olympics in 2014!”, the words spoken carelessly by his younger self and the need to stand true to them were putting enough pressure on him already. 

 

“Just focus on doing your best, Yuzu”, the soft touch of Javier as he rubbed his shoulder grounded him and put him at ease. Yuzuru breathed heavily and nodded.   
After changing into his training gear and as soon as he stepped on the ice, Yuzuru greeted the frozen surface like an old friend, an old habit since his earlier days. In the official practice everything went well at first, but suddenly and inexplicably, he felt uneasy, dreadful and popped his triple axel, earning him some gasping from the audience. Nobody was used to this jump failing him, least of all he himself. His brow furrowed upon the sudden realization that this feeling actually was a reflection, an echo reverberating in his heart and that its cause was Javier’s current mental state. He shot his soulmate a questioning look. Javier just shook his head and skated towards Brian. 

Yuzuru joined them at the boards. „What’s wrong?”  
Javier sighed heavy. “My blade seems loose or something. I don’t know. It felt weird while jumping….as if it would fall off. I tried to balance on it, but I don’t know, my foot is hurting a bit.”   
Concern, worry and fear washed over Yuzu and he wasn’t even sure if it was him or Javier the one actually feeling these emotions.   
Brian sighed. “Okay, off the ice Javi. We must take a look at your blades before you continue. Yuzu, absolutely no jumping. We can’t afford you getting hurt because you’re distracted.”  
Yuzuru nodded dutifully and squeezed Javier’s hand in support.  
“Don’t worry, alma gemela. We will stand on that podium together”, Javier reassured him firmly.  
Yuzuru cracked a smile and then skated off.

 

Javier didn’t return on the ice for a while. 5 minutes before the practice ended, he joined Yuzu again. After a few rounds around the rink, Javier sighed relieved.   
“Better?”. Yuzuru asked, still a bit concerned.  
Javi nodded eagerly. „I guess we fixed it.”  
Yuzuru smiled brightly at this news. They finished the rest of the practice without further incidents and, after they showered and changed, they went with Brian to the hotel restaurant to have lunch.   
“Don’t be nervous, okay? You both can do this tomorrow. I believe in you both”, Brian encouraged them seriously. Both Javier and Yuzuru nodded.

 

However, despite Brian’s words, they both couldn’t sleep that night. Javi sighed as he heard Yuzuru tossing and turning. They had opted for separate beds for the sake of proper rest before the competition, but it seemed that this arrangement wasn’t helpful for Yuzuru.  
“Yuzu? Come here”, he cooed softly, lifting the covers and patting the empty space at his side. Soon after he heard the soft footsteps of his soulmate. Yuzuru crawled under the blankets beside him and, after a while, he confessed in a low voice his deepest fear.  
„Javi…. what if I fail tomorrow? Everyone will laugh at me. I was such a fool to say that I would win here and I went as far as to proclaim that I will also win two Olympics in a row”  
Javier frowned at Yuzuru’s shaky voice. He curled his arm around him and pressed their foreheads together. Yuzuru melted against his warmth.   
“Hush. Just do what Brian say. Do your best and trust your training”. He felt Yuzuru nodding against his chest, his warm breath damping his skin. „Sleep now”, he continued, pressing a calming kiss on the top of Yuzuru’s hair. 

 

The day of the competition dawned cold and clear. The white sun failed to warm the air, defeated by the harsh Russian winter and a thick mist lingered around the Olympic village.   
Before they left to catch the shuttle bus to the rink, they looked each other straight in the eyes; the moment they had been preparing for had finally come and they were going to face it together, no matter the outcome.  
The warm up went pretty well for Javier, but Yuzu popped most of his jumps and that had left him highly frustrated. It didn’t help that he would skate first with Javier following second, as this would result to Brian not having time to sit with him in the kiss and cry. Instead, a woman from JSF would. Although she was a kind and supportive member of the delegation, she could not provide with the feeling of security Brian could offer. Javier squeezed his shoulder and smiled encouraging at him before leaving the ice.

 

Brian tried his best to calm Yuzu down. „Ignore everything, Yuzu. You know what to do. Concentrate on yourself.”  
Yuzu breathed in deeply and nodded. He shook Brian’s hand and squatted down for a few seconds, before skating backwards to proceed with his routine. He took his place in the middle of the ice and smiled at the audience. When the music started, somehow his head was clear. He just floated over the ice, like a flower or a feather dancing gracefully at a summer breeze, forgetting the expectations and just enjoying the experience of performing on Olympic ice. He never had thought that he would break his world record so soon again. But he did it and, when he realized it, as he sat in the kiss and cry and the numbers appeared, he raised his arms in joy. He bowed and thanked the audience. When Javier glided at the center of the ice, he clapped for him and urged the crowd to calm down and to pay attention to his mate. 

 

Javier glanced to Yuzu and smiled as he saw how, as soon as he laid a finger at his lips, the audience really went quiet. He was happy that Yuzu had done so well. During his skate, he was relieved that his boots didn’t seem to cause problems, although, towards the end of his program, he felt the pain in his heel again. He breathed a relieved breath as his points came, placing him strong at second place behind Yuzu.

 

Yuzuru bit his lip with worry, as Javi pulled his shoe off, his heel was a bit swollen and had small wounds on it, where the skate had rub away the skin. Yuzuru helped Javi to patch his heel up.  
“I am glad we both did good”, Javier pulled him in a hug and Yuzuru nodded.  
“Just one more performance and then you rest your heel”, Javier smiled at Yuzuru’s admonishment.

 

The day of the free seemed doomed for all skaters. There was not a single one who hadn’t made mistakes and some had some nasty falls. Javier sat nervously in the green room beside Patrick Chen, who was in first place, and Dennis Ten who was in second for the time being. Javier was third by just a few points and his foot throbbed with pain.  
He watched Yuzuru skate and instinctively, by the way his soulmate carried himself, knew that only one of them would medal here. Yuzuru would surely push him down to fourth place. He flinched as Yuzuru fell at his first jump, but his heart hammered with happiness when his dear friend fought through. At his side, he saw Patrick getting a bit nervous. Yuzuru hadn’t made many costly mistakes and the point difference between the Canadian and the Japanese was almost minimal. Victory or defeat, it would be a close call. Javi held his breath as they waited for the scores.  
Yuzuru made it. He had gathered enough points to get on the first place. Javi felt joy, despite losing the podium placement, for he loved his mate sincerely. His initial happiness turned into worry, however, when he saw that Yuzuru didn’t share that joy. He rushed to hug Yuzu when he came to the green room.

 

“Well done, champion!”, he said lovingly, but Yuzuru pushed him away.  
“Don’t say that Javi! My performance isn’t something to be proud off. I don’t deserve the gold!”, he was angry and frustrated.  
After recovering from his initial surprise at these unfair self-accusation, Javier sighed. „Yuzu….you won fair here. There is absolutely no reason to feel guilty.”  
When Javier sat with Brian at the press conference, he frowned as he saw that Yuzuru still wasn’t smiling.   
“A question for Mr. Hanyu. Could you please tell us about your experience of the earthquake?” Yuzuru’s eyes darkened. His voice was strained when he replied politely; “I would like to not comment on that, thank you”.  
Anger flared up in Javi. Why everyone had to pester Yuzu about that? Couldn’t they just let him heal instead of ripping open that deep wound in his heart at any given chance? Yuzuru had never talked about it with him and Javi never asked, but he had witnessed the nightmares and the restless nights, telltale signs of how traumatizing that experience was for Yuzuru.

The questions went on. 

“I have one for Mr. Hanyu this time. You aren’t smiling that much. Can it be that the mood of your soulmate affects you? Is it possible that Javier’s disappointment at losing the podium makes you suffering emotionally?”  
Javier couldn’t believe his ears. That reporter’s insolence was unbelievable. He flinched, as Yuzuru slammed his fist on the table causing the glasses to shake dangerously. Yuzuru raised to his feet and, boy, Javi had never seen him that angry.

 

“First things first, I won’t tolerate anyone to drag my soulmate down and scorn his achievements. He only gives me happiness and support! Secondly, this has nothing to do with him. I myself think that I don’t deserve the gold. My short program was spectacular, but my performance in the free was poor and I feel guilty that I performed so badly before everyone. Javi did his best and is happy. We all did our best so don’t blame our mood on someone else. I am not smiling because I think at my hometown and the disaster. I hope you’re satisfied now. Please accept that I won’t comment anymore on private things.”  
With that he sat down again and for the next 5 minutes no one seemed to dare and ask him any questions.

 

Javier caught Yuzuru’s eyes and smiled warmly at him. „Thank you for standing up for me”, he mouthed and Yuzuru’s mouth turned a bit upward.   
“Always, my precious Spaniard”, the Japanese mouthed back

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I really appreciate comments.  
> Hope you liked it.


End file.
